Wulfred Tiberius Coalson
náhled|Erb rodu Coaslonů náhled|"I bestie mají city.." náhled|rám|vpravo|Wulfred ve hře. rám|vlevo|Nový erb rodu Coalsonů "I bestie mají city..." Toť je definice Paladina, jež se snaží celým svým srdcem chránit vše dobré a trestat ty, kteří by se opovážili protivit zákonům lidským, tak i těm, jež svými skutky pošpinily Světlo Svaté. Popis Na to, že mu táhne k padesátce vypadá překvapivě dobře, v obličeji jako leckterý urostlý třicátník a silou se mu nevyrovnají dokonce ani někteří muži v nejlepších letech. Je to nadprůměrně vysoký jižan urostlé postavy, jehož ramena se doplňují s poměrně velkými prackami.Jeho tělo se skládá skoro ze samých svalů, což je pravděpodobně následek mnoha let v armádě. Jediné, co tuto překvapivě zachovalou postavu hyzdí, je nespočet zhojených škrábanců, řezných zranění a jizev, jež jsou následkem mnoha bojů, jak minulých, tak i těch nedávných. Kaštanově tmavé vlasy často spadající až k ramenům, jež už dávno ztratily svůj mladický lesk a jsou protkány mnoha šedinami skrývají tvář s ostře řezanými rysy, které tak skvěle doplňuje orlí nos. Ve tváři a na čele už má také slabý náznak postaršího věku, který tvoří zatím mělké vrásky. Každý, kdo se mu odváží pohlédnout do hnědo-zelených očí, je jimi okamžitě uchvácen, neboť i pocitově naprosto skoupý člověk z nich může vycítit moudrost a mládí stejnou měrou jako chtíč po boji a ledový klid nehybných soch. Často však tato dvě jezera mívá krví podlitá a nebo se značnými kruhy, což je známka únavy, stresu a přemýšlení nad strastiplným životem. Přes levé oko má také zešedlou a pobledlou jizvu, snad jako podpis nesmrtelného malíře, který nikdy úplně nezmizí. Charakteristika Člověk by řekl, že všichni muži z Gilneasu musí být stejní. To jest mrzutí, otrávení bručouni, kteří pořád někde vysedávají, handrkují se i o ta nejmenší políčka a hraniční kameny a také neváhají použít násilí k tomu, aby získali svoji vytouženou věc, přičemž u toho všeho popíjejí whisky. Tenhle popis by na Wulfreda docela seděl, až na pár značných rozdílů... Wulfred je člověk s dobrým srdce a proto umí ocenit spolehlivé, věrné a přátelské lidi.Někdy to na něm není tolik poznat, poněvadž mívá často zamyšlený až naštvaný výraz. Rád se směje i otřepaným vtipům a ještě radši tráví čas v přítomnosti krásných žen. Svými rytířskými hodnotami, zbožností a způsoby často působí jako zářný příklad kodexu paladinů a obecně jako dobrý člověk, což se ale může rapidně změnit, pokud potká člověka, který se povyšuje rád nad ostatní, ubližuje nevinným, nebo je to prostě jenom.. "Neotřepané hovado bez základních mravů" ( Mnohokrát vyřčeno právě Wulfredem na adresu neurvalců Mythie. ) To se pak mění na prachobyčejného mariňáka, který nemá slitovaní s nikým a ničím. Ze srdce nenávidí Bandity a lidi, kteří mu sáhnou na sklenku whisky, alkoholu, který miluje snad víc než kdy miloval vlastního otce... Proto Vám radím, nikdy, ale vůbec nikdy to nezkoušejte. Temná minulost Zatracené dítě Wulfred se narodil v Gilneasu roku - 7 (583 dle králova kalendáře ) do rodiny Edwarda Warrena a dámy Margareth Twimbleyové.. Otec byl bohatý kupec, skvělý stratég a voják, zatím, co jeho matka byla zchudlá šlechtična. Rodové jméno získal jeho otec po tom, že zachránil významného šlechtice na dvoře krále Archivalda Greymana. ( Ten mu jako odměnu udělil titul a zprávu nad třemi uhelnými doly - rodový erb ). Život se nenadál a narodily se dva synové, starší ( jméno odmítá Wulfred sdělit komukoliv, takže není uvdeno v análech )a mladší ( Wulfred ). Ten starší bratr byl vždy protěžován a hlavně pak, když nastoupil na vojnu ve dvanácti ( Wulfedovi bylo tehdy šest let ). Během těch dalších dlouhých šesti let se snažil Wulfred získat schopnosti a dovednosti, aby se mohl aspoň blýsknout ve stínu, jež na něj uvrhly bratrovi skutky. Místo toho se ale naučil, že v životě bude muset sám hrát za sebe a také se spoléhat s jistotou jen na to, co umí on sám. Jednoho dne ovšem přišel dopis, který mu změnil celý život. Stálo v něm, že jeho bratr zahynul při hrdinském potlačení banditů. Takhle hrozná zpráva zdrtila jeho otce i matku natolik, že úplně přestali vnímat realitu a pohroužili se pouze do svého zármutku, otec začal přespříliš pít a matka už tak s chatrným zdravím začal trpět hlubokými migrénami a depresemi. Rozhodl se tedy, že se vydá také na vojnu, aby mohl ulehčit jejich trápení a také proto, že jeho samotného dusila úzkost, jež na něj dýchala ze stěn rodinného sídla (tehdy mu bylo teprve dvanáct ). Královi muži Na vojně byl surově cvičen pro to, aby mohl vstoupit do služeb královských mariňáků. Jako panský synek byl ostatními sedláckými chlapci často šikanován. Jelikož neměl žádné zkušenosti s bojem ani s praním, dostával téměř každý den opravdu hodně zmláceno a tak se dostavoval nástup s pohmožděninami a podlitinami. Nemínil se ale vzdát a proto na sobě nedal znát fyzickou ni psychickou bolest. Odváděl vždy tu nejtěžší práci, ať už jí bylo vyklízení kadibudek, nebo role mlátící figuríny při tréninku jiných. Chodil spát brzo ráno a mnohokrát tak nenaspal ani pět hodin. Vždy si ale dokázal najít čas na to, aby se pomocí úkolů jemu uložených zlepšoval jak po fyzické, tak i psychické stránce. Po nocích, kdy měl výjimečně čas, naslouchal poradám vyšších důstojníků a učil se tak taktice. Jeden takový večer ho chytil muž a místo výprasku si ho prohlédl a pravil: " Neboj chlapče, už bude jen dobře" a na to ho velmi jemně objal a malý Wulf se neudržel a rozplakal se. Plakal za ta léta křivdy doma a za to, že ho nikdo nemá rád. Nevěděl, kdo to je, ale snad to byl rytíř, nebo výjimečně dobrý člověk. Slyšel jen, že tento muž je v táboře po většinu času nazýván Velitel. Jako jediný se právě tenhle muž zachoval jako člověk a chlapci ošetřil zranění, která měl, dal mu najíst a pak s ním do brzkého rána mluvil tak, jak to nedělal ani jeho otec. Když vyšlo slunce, nechal chlapce spát a sám ho šel omluvit k jednomu z mužů, jež měli na starost výcvik mladých branců. Wulfred se v něm té noci vzhlédl a vštípil si do své dětské mysli, že jednou bude jako on. A skutečně, časem se začal zlepšovat v umění boje a válečnictví stejně tak jako ve strategii. Během následujících let z něj rostl muž hodný pochval a vyznamenání. Chlapci, kteří ho dříve šikanovali nyní postrádali veškerou odvahu. Někteří se mu dokonce báli zpříma podívat do očí. To všechno díky jedinému muži, který měl srdce a přijal odstrčeného chlapce jako syna, kterého nikdy neměl. Tím mužem byl Major William Danken. Pro dospívajícího Wulfreda to bylo tvrdých dvanáct let, během kterých nedostal jediný dopis z domova, i přes to, že od něj nebyl daleko. Sloužil tedy všude po světě pod praporem Gilneasu, bojoval, spal a žil ve zbroji, od které se každý den odrážely meče nebo tupé nadávky nadřízených. Pro svůj charakter a velitelské vlohy to nakonec dopracoval na Kapitána, který byl respektován svými muži stejně tak, jako prostým lidem. Jednoho dne ho však navštívil starý známý strach a nejistota, protože dostal další dopis, který oznamoval, že se stává hlavou rodu, protože jeho otec zemřel na otravu alkoholem. Nečekal tedy ani o chvilku déle a koněm vyrazil tryskem k domovu. Návrat domů Když se čtyřiadvacetiletý Wulfred vrátil na panství jeho rodu, našel jen rodný dům, skoro bez nábytku, rozpadající se na kusy. Chyběly části střechy a severní křídlo, ve kterém si hrával s bratrem bylo úplně zbořené. Vstoupil tedy do této ruiny bez slavnostních průvodů nebo gratulací, či snad smutečního průvodu. Stoupal po schodech a rukou přejížděl červotoči provrtané zábradlí. Jak stoupal, srdce se čím dál tím více rmoutilo nad faktem, že tohle je vše, co z kdysi slavného domu zůstalo. Zamířil k dvoukřídlým dveřím, jediným, které v tom domě zůstaly. Byly vykládaní mramorem a zlatem. Věděl, kam vedou a kupodivu neztratily za ta léta ani špetku lesku. Otevřel tedy tyto dveře zeširoka a vstoupil dovnitř. Pokoj byl i vevnitř nedotčený, bohatý a překvapivě plný dobrých vzpomínek a něhy. Jeho oči se však stočili k posteli s nebesy, kde našel starou ženu, ve které poznal jen sotva svou matku a přece byl rád, že aspoň někoho viděl z rodiny naživu. Matka ho až tehdy prosila o odpuštění za ta léta, kdy ho odvrhovali a nedávali mu tolik lásky, jako jeho bratru. Wulfred jí s neskrývanými pocity odpustil a celý další densi s ní povídal o všem, co za těch osmnáct let nedokázal říci. Konečně se cítil, že by mohl být spokojený, život ho ale vyvedl z toho to omylu, neboť dalšího dne z rána zemřela. Ten den měl Wulféd těžké srdce a také 25. narozeniny. Rozhodl se ji pohřbít vedle otce a bratra v rodinné hrobce, do které potom uložil to málo, co mu zbylo z rodinného jmění a zapečetil ji. Jediný klíč nosí neustále u sebe. Hned poté se vydal s malým obnosem do přístavu odkud se rozhodl odcestovat do světa. Před odjezdem odeslal několik dopisů, mezi nimiž byl i ten, že dočasně opouští armádu. Adresoval ho už tehdy rytíři Dankenovi, jež tehdy jako jediný dokázal pochopit, že už déle nemůže zůstat na místě, které mu způsobilo tolik bolesti. Šťastně až navěky... Cestoval dlouhých pět let, než se rozhodl usadit v námořnické zátoce Booty bay. Zde se nechal najímat pro ochranu karavan a práci na lodích. Vydělával si slušně a neměl problém si našetřit nějaké peníze. Po většinu času si ale léčil mindráky alkoholem. Dalších pět letech takto ztrávených na něm nechalo jisté následky a tak Wulfred nakonec poznal po spoustě vypitého alkoholu, zabíjení a bezesných nocí na trhu ženu jménem Victorie, která nehleděla na jeho minulost a milovala ho pro to jaký byl. Od té doby s ní prožíval jedny z nejúžasnějších chvil svého života po smrti jeho matky. Do roka se vzali a koupili si pěkný dům na pobřeží, dál od Booty Bay, kde si žili nepříliš bohatým životem, který ale díky jejich vzájemné lásce začínal vypadat jako úžasný sen. Wulfred začal pracovat jako lodník a také prodával ovoce se zeleninou, které vypěstovali, zatím co jeho žena se starala o domácnost. Takto žili šťastně další 4 roky. Netrvalo to dlouho a počali spolu dítě. Wulfred byl šťastný a o to více začal pracovat, aby se jeho syn, či dcera narodily do dobrých podmínek a milující rodině. Čím více se blížil porod, tím více jeho žena začala chřadnout. Nebyla nemocná, jen z nějakého neznámého důvodu slábla. Pak přišel den, kdy se mu konečně měl narodit potomek, jenže to byl velmi složitý porod a tak i přes to, že koupil za všechny úspory masti,bylinky a lektvary, které mu doporučily dvě porodní báby, kterým také nemálo zaplatil... i přes tohle všechno jeho nenarozené dítě i s matkou zemřelo. Wulfred tak ve svých 39 letech dostal do srdce další šíp z milosti světla do srdce a klesl na úplné dno. Se srdcem plným zármutku pochoval tedy svou ženu i nenarozené dítě vedle jejich domu, který pak spálil na popel, aby mu je nic nepřipomínalo. S pár mincemi v kapse se vydal zase na cestu hříchu. Měl jen jednu věc, ke které se mohl vrátit... A to byla chuť zabíjet. Nový vítr Když jednoho dne seděl v hospodě a popíjel svou milovanou whisky, ve které utápěl smutek stejně tak jako peníze. Jeho pozornost však zaujalo vyprávění jednoho z přiopilých námořníků, který vyprávěl o ostrově, kde se dá s trochou těžké práce slušně žít a o lidech, s kterými se dá rozumně domluvit. Chopil se tedy té šance a rozhodl se vydat na ten ostrov, kde by mohl začít svůj život od znova, ještě jednou a naposled. Neměl moc peněz a moc příležitostí k jejich sehnání také nebylo, takže se rozhodl vyrazit na onen vytoužený ostrov v nákladním prostoru jedné z lodí s uprchlíky stejně zoufalými jako on. Nevěděl, co ho čeká, ale stejně neměl co ztratit. Když dorazil na Mythii, naložen v lihu tak, že si ani nepamatoval cestu, vylezl z podpalubí a ztratil se řvoucí posádce ve stínech města zvaného Modrostřeší. Neměl už žádné peníze a ke zdejší milici nemohl, protože byl ještě stíhán pro nějaké zločiny, jež v minulosti spáchal na moři. Využil tedy svého vzdělání a zašel, již upraven zažádat o práci u Střážců Dvojí moci, kteří najímali vysloužilé vojáky a zdejší mlátičky pro ochranu mágů. Díky této práci, která vyžadovala podobný řád jako armáda a tak se díky svým zkušenostem rychle dopracoval na místo druhého nejvlivnějšího muže gardy. To mu umožnilo stát se znovu hrdým mužem, znovu si oživit již pozapomenuté manýry a kavalírské chování. Mágové měli sice nosy výše než nejvyšší Dalaranské věže, ale platili slušně a tak získal Wulfred i nějaký životní standard spolu s pár přáteli. Bylo mu tam dobře, minimálně do doby. než mu přišel dopis od Velitele, který naléhavě potřeboval pomoc. Jelikož to byl jediný člověk, kterého Wulfred znal z minulého života a záleželo mu na něm víc než kdy na kom jiném, neprodleně zanechal svých povinností člena gardy a bez ohlášení naskočil na na nejbližší loď, která jela ke Gilneasu tak blízko, jak mohla. Bestie Tam na něj nečekalo milé překvapení, neb se jeho domovina změnila od základů. Lidé nebyli tak přátelští, vlastně na ulici sotva někoho zahlédl. Dříve živé ulice byly prázdné a obchody, spolu se stánky pozavírané. Za to mohla ta proklatá zeď.. Měli se sejít se svým Velitelem v krčmě U Mořské Panny přesně tehdy, kdy hodiny na přístavní radnici odbily šest hodin večer. Jenže Wulfred tam na svého Velitele čekal dvě hodiny, než se konečně ukázal. Když ale přišel, nemohl Wulfred přestat civět, jak čerstvý šedesátník dobře vypadá, svalů měl více než za mlada a kdyby nebylo Dankenových zelených očí, jež na něj při výcviku dohlíželi a kárali ho stejně jako milovaly. Svého bývalého velitele by snad ani nepoznal. Tu noc pili tak, že se cítil, že všechny starosti z jeho marnotrapného života vymizely, řekli si mnoho skvělých historek, ale nejděsivější byla ta, jak Danken potkal v lesích na lovu jakési monstrum, které bylo údajně napůl člověk a napůl vlk. Prý mu to monstrum stihlo zabít celou dvanáctičlennou skupinu i s loveckými psy, než mu byl právě z Dankenových rukou zasažen smrtelný úder. Wulfredovi se to nejdřív nechtělo věřit, ale pak na to zapomněl, když hodiny odbily dvanáct a z hospody je vyhodili. Rozhodli se, že půjdou na panství Coalsonů, poněvadž by se tam mohl nacházet i další alkohol ve sklepech domu. Wulfred se tam nejdříve bál jít, ale díky přítomnosti Dankena se zdálo, že je schopný překonat i největší překážky, jako za mlada. Avšak jediné, co se tam nacházel byla další bolest a zatracení.. Po tom, co tam dvojce dorazila, byl akorát úplněk a Wulfred se usadil na schody u hlavního vchodu do bývalého sídla jeho rodu, ze kterého teď zbylo několik tuctů trámů a pár kusů zdiva. Nebe bylo čisté, jediné, co na něm zářilo podivnou přitažlivou stříbřitou září, byl plný měsíc. Wulfred poznal, že se Sirem Dankenem není něco v pořádku. Když Wiliam poodešel do stínu nedalekého dubu a odtamtud se ho otázal, jestli se nechce konečně zbavit okovů, jež ho tak dlouho svazovaly a stát se členem něčeho nového, co dost možná změní pohled na Gilneas. Ptal se, jestli nechce získat sílu, o které se mu ani nesnilo. Jenže neočekával, že mu Wulfred odpoví: " Ne, není potřeba nic měnit, jsem vděčný Světlu a Vám i za tu trochu, co nyní mám. " V té světlé chvilce, oné mrazivé noci, sedíc na schodech při úplňku si uvědomil, že život lze změnit i jinak, než pomocí věčného prolévání krve a falešných příslibů moci... Odpovědí mu byl ďábelský smích, který už ale nevycházel z lidského hrdla, ale z hrdla bestie, která byla spíš vlk, než cokoliv jiného. Dva a půl metru velký šedý vlk, jehož oči svítily rudě ze stínů vysokého dubu. Wulred nebyl schopný zareagovat jinak, než že vytáhl meč z pochvy, ale už bylo příliš pozdě, protože i přes jeho trénink nebyl připraven na něco tak rychlého. Poslední, co uviděl před neskutečným návalem bolesti byly zuby dlouhé jako dýky, které se mihly v měsíčním světle a zajely mu až po dáseň levé strany krku a tři drápy z pravé ruky , jež přešly přes plátovou zbroj, mu monstrum zarylo do kůže a masa na zádech. Ve vší té bolesti měl Wulfred problém udržet meč, cítil zradu a zklamání, modlil se ke světlu, ke všemu svatému, aby aspoň mohl zemřít důstojně v boji. A najednou se bolest ztišila, všechen strach a beznaděj byly pryč, zalil ho pocit tepla a i přes to, že mu příšera stále hlodala levou stranu hrdla a rameno, dokázal sevřít jílec meč tak pevnějako nikdy, to něco mu dalo sílu zatlačit čepel do hrudi tohoto nesvatého tvora, jež byl snad někde v nitru stále člověkem, až po rukojeť a proklát mu tak srdce. Dál si Wulfred pamatoval jen ukrutný řev, a to jak ho příšera hřbetem volné levačky odmrštila do sutin domu. Neví, jak dlouho to bylo přesně, ale mohlo uběhnout několik dní, než se zesláblému Wulfredovi podařilo vyplazit z ruin domu v zuboženém stavu s těžkými zraněními a ztrátou notné části své krve. Vyhrál přece však nad netvorem, který kdysi býval jeho přítel a vzor, něco jako jeho druhý otec.. Po několika nadcházejících hodinách se dokonce dokázal postavit a dojít po kalužích krve na nedaleký pahorek, kde leželo tělo muže s mečem v hrudi. Wulfed věděl, že mu té noci něco zachránilo život a věřil, že to bylo Světlo, neb se k němu modlil tak horlivě, jako nikdy a byl si jist tím, že nyní bude bojovat za životy těch, jež se sami bránit nemohou a že z něj bude hrdý muž s cílem a chrabrostí, jakou doteď postrádal. Rozhodl se změnit svůj život, už nadobro.. Po dvou dnech se dostal zesláblý pěšky a v roztrhané zbroji do přístavu, odkud odjížděla poslední loď zpět na Mythii, na místo, kde by ve Světle mohl nalézt spasení a odpuštění za všechny zlé hříchy, kterými se za svůj život provinil. Další noci však na lodi zjistil, že si s sebou neodvezl jen dobré věci... Světlá přítomnost Počátky Po tom, co dorazil na Mythii Wulfred zjistil, že byl vyhozen ze Strážců dvojí moci pro svou nepřítomnost. Rozhodl se tedy vstoupit do Církve a stát se paladinem Řádu Stříbrné ruky. Jeho mentorem se stal paladin Darnak, ze kterého se později vyklubal dobrý přítel a exemplárním příkladem mu byl paladin Rudolph, podle kterého se naučil ctít rytířský kodex. Díky jeho výjimečným schopnostem v boji a podivně silné vazbě ke Světlu by do Církve přijat téměř okamžitě a za dva měsíce se stal paladinem řádu. Od té doby prožívá mnohé útrapy i dobrodružství v řadách paladinů. Pád pohromy Jako paladin se zasazoval především o vyhubení Pohromy ze souostroví Mythie, takže není žádným překvapením, že byl jeden z těch, kteří se zúčastnili finální bitvy s pohromou. Byl členem skupiny, která měla za úkol vyčistit baštu pohromy ,Krvavý Dvůr, od jejích jednotek. Boje to byly vskutku kruté, plné smrti, nenávisti a násilí. Mnoho hrdinů padlo a zase povstalo, přičemž mezi nimi byl i trpaslík, se kterým se Wulfred spřátelil, když měl možnost konverzovat tehdy ještě se Starostkou Caernelie. Sir Kegax Goldbeard, hrdinný trpaslík, jehož oživila Pohroma, stál tehdy před Wulftedem, odzbrojen ostatními hrdiny, kteří byli poté zaměstnáni dalšími přívaly pohromy. Už to bylo podruhé, co musel zabít přítele, kterého znal ještě předtím, než se dal na scestí. Rozťal mu hlavu vedví, ale Kegax stihl Wulfredomi mocnou ranou zlomit levou ruku i přes štít, kterým se mocný paladin bránil. Nakonec ale díky odvaze mnoha hrdinů byla Mythie konečně osvobozena od úhlavního nepřítele. Ale jak praví jedno staré gilneaské přísloví.. Tam kde byl jeden problém, bude jich víc.